Songs
Changeling Space program Chapter 8 song by Kris Overstreet The unsubstantiated rumors of our fiscal downfall are gravely exaggerated, Your Highness!” Flim said. “Indeed, even if all goes against us in the courts, this is but a minor setback!” Flam added. “Because although we have competition, we remain the first!” Flim said. “We are the inventors!” said Flam. “The innovators!” “The explorers!” “The leaders at the dawn of a brand new medium!” The two ponies paused. Flam cleared his throat and tapped his hoof meaningfully. “Right, boss,” the bulge-eyed pegasus grumbled, flying up to the ship and settling in at an organ perched on top of the superstructure. As the music began, the unicorn brothers sang: My Queen, your reputation’s shot and your popularity is down You want to make a change, but you need a way to get the word around We know you can’t bear the idea that it’s beyond all repair So allow us to adjust your image by putting you on the air Why, you’ve got opportunity At this space facility He’s Flim- -he’s Flam We’re the world-famous Flim-Flam Brothers Traveling broadcasters nonpareil “Oh, not again,” Cherry Berry sighed, slowing the brothers down not at all. You’re in a bind, and that’s the reason why, you see Nopony else in the whole world will give you such a chance to make your case on T.V. It’s a new world with tons of viewers with wide-open ears and eyes unblinking That’s viewers that you can sway over to your way of thinking You’ve got opportunity At this space facility He’s Flim- -he’s Flam We’re the world-famous Flim-Flam Brothers Traveling broadcasters nonpareil Flim stepped forward and gestured a hoof at the barge, on top of which the pegasus resolutely pounded out the old fashioned march tempo. I suppose by now you’re wondering about our fashionable sailing vessel - Our means of cruising ‘cross the ocean - And I suppose by now you’re wondering where’s our studio? - Anypony knows you need a stage and set to have a show - Well, my brother and I had ideas nopony else could Inspirations and inventions nopony else would And that’s INNOVATION Ma’am, it’s the one and only, the biggest and the best, Unique! -Tres chic! - First-class - Unsurpassed F. F. Television’s Super Sailing Studio 6000! Chrysalis took over the chorus, while a few flubbed notes from the organ took the song into a disturbing minor key: And that’s why you’ve brought opportunity To this space facility We know who you are You’re the infamous Flim-Flam Brothers Shady hucksters nonpareil Now before I buy your drivel Just want to show my brain’s not shriveled Now here’s the way it is, unless I miss my guess You’ve got a ton of competition So you’ve come here on a mission ‘Cause if you give the nation a sensation you might just squeeze out of your mess Flim replied, as Fish Eye corrected his errors and the music shifted back into the cheerful major key: Well, you make an excellent point, Your Highness, I say you make an excellent point Our viewers are great sophisticates who we really don’t want to disappoint And Flam added: It’s a win-win situation, at least from our point of view So whaddaya say, C.S.P.? Care to take your message to the world And let us film a documentary of you? And the two unicorns joined in for one more chorus: Accept this opportunity At this space facility! He’s Flim- He’s Flam- We’re the world-famous Flim Flam Brothers Travelling broadcasters nonpareil! And with a last clumsy flourish from the organ, the song ended, to the cheers of the crowd of changelings (plus a few construction ponies) who had gathered round as the song progressed. Chrysalis turned to face the impromptu audience. “Don’t you all have non-pod related things you need to be doing?” she hissed. The audience dispersed, precipitately. Chapter 10 song by Kris Overstreet “Poppyapsis, berryapsis,” Upper Crust said, dismissing the words with a hoof. “How can you keep track of which is which?” “I’m glad you asked,” Bull said, stepping away from the chalkboard, his hooves clicking merrily on the tile floor as he chanted: When you’re flying in an orbit When into space you’re hurled You need to know your position In relation to the world The point of periapsis Is when you’re closest to the ground Opposite your apoapsis As the world you go around So you don’t get them confused Here’s a handy trick I know So you’ll know your altitude As around the world you go! Bull paused, then said in a slower chant: Api is uppy And peri is not. Api is uppy And peri is not. When you’re at your apoapsis You’re as uppy as you go When you’re at your periapsis Then you’re very, very low- why? The three ponies answered in chorus: Because api is uppy and peri is not! “Good!” Bull cheered, and then continued: Now when you want to change your orbit You have to make an engine burn But how can we tell the pilot Which direction she should turn? Space doesn’t have an up or down. No north, south, east or west, So we need some new directions- Hobble raised his hoof and asked: Will this be on th' tes'? “Yes!” Bull insisted, and plunged on: Going forward we call prograde Making progress like a pro The other way is retrograde ‘Cause looking backwards makes you slow Radial runs from the center Pointing up and out Antiradial points inward Jet Set chimed in: As if there were any doubt! Bull nodded, continuing: The other two directions North and south from the equator Are normal and antinormal (Though we might change that later) BUT! Bull stopped the chant and added in normal tones, “It’s important to remember that radial, antiradial, normal and antinormal are determined by the orbit- so if the orbit isn’t the same as the equator, then normal isn’t quite the same as north.” “So tha’s why jou use th' funny names instead?” Hobble asked. “Right! It’s all about accuracy and eliminating confusion!” Bull stretched, took a deep breath and chanted again: SO- Api is uppy And peri is not! The ponies replied: Api is uppy And peri is not! Bull: A pro goes forward And retro looks back. Ponies: A pro goes forward And retro looks back! Bull: Radial goes out Like a spoke upon a wheel It’s normal to go north And anti’s the other deal. Ponies: Radial goes out Like a spoke upon a wheel It’s normal to go north- Upper Crust: You can’t tell me this is real! Bull: Those are all the words you need Now let’s use them all to make A story of the space flight That the three of you will take! Hobble began: When th' rocke' launches Over my sincere obyection Th' ship accelerates Inna radial direction! Bull nodded: But anything that goes straight up Would come right straight back down So we take a prograde angle To make our flight path round! Jet Set: Each bit of rocket thrust makes Our apoapsis rise Until the peak of our trajectory Gets up beyond the skies! Upper Crust If from our pre-planned orbit The flight should deviate We fire normal or antinormal To find the proper place! Bull: But keep mostly on the prograde Till periapsis does appear And keep flying until that point is Above the atmosphere And then you’ll be in orbit Flying round and round and round- Hobble raised his hoof: Tha’s all very well an’ good, sir, But then how do we come down? George Bull paused the chant, took a moment to consider the question carefully, and then said with feeling, “Carefully.” He then resumed the chant: The heavier a rocket is The more fuel it takes to fly But fuel has weight, so we can’t take A limitless supply For slowing down we drag the ship Through the upper air So here’s how we can get you down With a bit of care We use the last bit of our fuel To slow our orbit down Which lowers periapsis A bit closer to the ground The ship drops into atmosphere Air friction builds up heat But the heat shield keeps you safe So you don’t fry like griffon meat The air pushes against the ship And gradually slows it down Until the parachute deploys And floats you to the ground! “See? Simple!” George Bull smiled. “And your pilots have each done this multiple times, so there’s no need to worry. Shall we finish the flight?” Hobble sighed and chanted: Api is uppy An’ peri is not But if jour peri’s in the airy Then jour gonna get it hot Jet Set continued: So point the ship to retro Get the shield in front of you Upper Crust, dubiously: Because flying backwards to the ground Is the safest thing to do? Jet Set overrode his wife’s doubt: Watch the parachute come open See it shape into a dome Bull: Then you’ll be as safe as houses! Hobble: I only wish I coul' go home! Bull: Now you’ll know what the pilot’s saying But in case you have forgot Api is uppy And peri- The three ponies answered in conclusion: -is NOT! “And that,” Bull said, setting the chalk down, “concludes the lesson.” The Maretian Unnamed song by Kris Overstreet We crashed and now we're stranded here (stuck, stuck, stuck on Mars) It's freezing cold, no atmosphere (no phones, no lights, no motorcars) Refusing to admit defeat But still a pony has to eat It's ten million miles and more To travel to the nearest store Stuck in a tent, a really long way from home We found a cave, a sanctuary made of stone It's a big job, all on our own We dig all through the Martian day So we can grow our spuds and hay We are ponies and we're farming on Mars Farmy farmy Mars, farmy farmy Mars We are ponies and we're farming on Mars Farmy farmy Mars, farming on Mars May 19th comment __FORCETOC__